


Falling Apart Together

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The battle is over. Now it's time for Ron and Hermione to discover what has been between them all these years. Promises are made, connections are formed and true love is found for once and for all.





	Falling Apart Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Voldemort was dead.

Harry was Alive.

Ginny and Harry were back together judging from the kiss they had shared the moment she was in his arms. For once Ron hadn’t looked away or said anything. He knew that if anyone deserved a kiss at that moment it was Harry.

Ron's family had started gathering around each other. Ron couldn’t just stand there listening to his mother crying or see the look on his brother’s face. Ron had taken Hermione's hand and led her here the first moment he could get away. He needed to grieve without the pressure of being in a room full of people.

He needed Hermione. It was that simple and yet that complicated.

Only with Hermione could Ron let himself slowly feel what had happened.

She was what nourished him.

She was how he was going to get through this.

The kiss that Hermione had given Ron changed things for both of them. Ron could no longer hide what he felt for Hermione. She had given him a taste of what he been longing for the last three years, and he would not let it go.

She was heaven to him. She was the place he could go to rest his mind and body. He now knew that she felt as he did; excited and scared. Excited, because they were finally able to show their feelings, scared because many people had died, and all they were thinking about was being together. She was someone he knew would always stand by him in both the good time and the bad.

After the war that ended a few hours ago, Ron and Hermione escaped to the boy’s dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. While Hermione sat on the window seat looking out on the war torn land, Ron sat on the bed.

When they arrived at the dormitory, they both took showers and changed into fresh clothes. Ron had a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Hermione was in a pair of jeans and one of Ron's jumpers that no longer fit him. Ron couldn’t believe how a simple pair of jeans and old jumper could make her still look so damn sexy. She never thought she was but Ron knew that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Ron looked over at Hermione and he knew he needed to say something. Hermione was just sitting with her knees pressed to her chest looking out the window. She was past the limit of her ability to handle things like the taskmaster she was. For the first time in their relationship she needed to be the weak one. Ron knew that healing her would heal him too. He walked over to Hermione and sat on the floor next to the window seat.

“My brother is dead, my family is hurting, my best mate is most likely alone doing things with my little sister, I’m in a good amount of pain and with all that, the only thought on my mind is I want to do something, anything, to make you smile because when you smile I know everything will be alright. What does that say about me?” Ron asked, in a voice that did nothing to cover his emotions. Hermione looked down at him and held out her hand for him to take. Ron took it and both felt the other’s shaking.

“It says you are a good man because even with all your pain your first thoughts fall on others,” Hermione said in a compassionate tone. “It says that you are the man Harry and I always knew you were,” she added.

“Ginny and Harry are meant to be together, aren’t they? I shouldn’t be too hard on him, right?” Ron asked, knowing he couldn’t talk about this with anyone else. Hermione knew him too well to let him play games when it came to his emotions.

“He loves her, Ron, and she loves him. Harry doesn’t know how that works. Give him time, and Ginny will show him. He needs someone to show him what unconditional love is,” Hermione said, gripping Ron's hand just a little tighter.

“What the bloody hell does he think you and I have been doing for the last seven years?” Ron said, almost laughing. Hermione cracked a small smile.

“You’re a brother to him. Ginny loves him in a way neither of us can,” Hermione said in a hoarse voice as her hair fell over her face. Ron lifted his free hand and brushed the hair away. “She needs him and he’s a good man. So are you,” Hermione said.

“But am I your man?” Ron asked, with a shaky voice. “Being anything but that isn’t worth everything I have done in my life. Being yours makes everything have a purpose,” Ron said as his piercing cobalt eyes looked into Hermione's coffee coloured ones.

“You have always been mine, just like I have always been yours,” Hermione said looking into his eyes and giving him a shy smile. Seeing her smiling made Ron smile, the fact that she was telling him that she wanted him to be hers made the tightness in his chest lessen.

“Took us long enough, didn’t it?” Ron asked, kissing the back of Hermione's hand. It was a simple gesture that made both a little warmer.

Hermione moved off the window seat and, with her hand still in Ron's, they walked over to one of the beds. Hermione laid down first and Ron got in next to her and rolled so their faces are only about a foot apart.

“When Mum was making plans for the family, she had you and Harry in them too. You’re a daughter to her and Dad and a sister to the others,” Ron said trying to make Hermione see how much a part of the Weasley family she was.

“You don’t see me as your sister right?” Hermione said hiding a smile. She needed a little laughter; a little smile for both of them.

“No, Hermione, you are not a sister to me. You’re a girlfriend to me,” Ron said holding his breath. Even with the ‘my man’ comment, until Hermione called herself his girlfriend or referred to him as her boyfriend. Ron wouldn’t let himself believe it. Hermione sensed the question in the statement.

“Absolutely,” Hermione said with a shy smile. Ron let out the breath he had been holding and gave Hermione the lopsided smile that melted her heart and made her warm inside.

“I know I have done some things over the years that have hurt you. Lavender might be the biggest case in point and there is no excuse that I can give you for it. I should have talked to you instead of being with her. But I will tell you, I felt like I was cheating on you when I was with her. I felt like I should have gotten my arse kicked for even thinking I should have been with her, and I never slept with her. Yes, we did some stuff, mostly she did things to me, but I never let her put her mouth on me, I never used my hands under her clothes, and I never had sex with her. I don’t know if that means anything to you or not, but I want to be honest with you. I don’t want there to be secrets between us anymore,” Ron said praying that Hermione would look at his confession as a sign he was trying to be the man she deserved and not as if he was bragging or trying to hurt her.

“It means a lot. She said that you did . . . bragged about it, would be more fitting. I hoped you hadn’t but I knew the chance you did was high. But I still hoped. And if we are going to be honest, I have kissed Viktor twice, both closed mouth. Cormac once, and I wasn’t exactly happy about that. I let a Muggle boy from home feel me over my jumper once. And I kissed you once today. That’s everything,” Hermione said, as her cheeks warmed and turned red.

Ron bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Before she could deepen the kiss he pulled away. It looked like he was counting to ten before he captured Hermione's lips in a kiss, deeper than anything she had ever had in her life. His tongue found a spot when she opened her mouth that made her moan and sparks fly under her skin.

Ron pulled back and grinned. “Now I have kissed you more than any other bloke,” Ron said with something that, at any other time Hermione might call cockiness, but in this setting, after everything, just made her smile.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hermione said looking once again into the eyes she so loved. She could see a question in Ron's mind and had a good idea what the topic was.

“Ask me anything, Ron. I can see you want to ask a question,” Hermione said kissing the back of his hand tenderly.

“I don’t want to push you too fast, but I really want to kiss you some more, but I’m terrified that if we start, really start, my emotions would take over and I wouldn’t be able to stop. And I never want to not be able to stop if you asked. I’m not saying this to make you think you have to do anything, I just want you to know what is going on in my head,” Ron said turning bright red and looking away from her like he had just committed the biggest sin of his life.

“Then I won’t ask you to stop,” Hermione said, in a voice that sent chills straight into his cock. She could not be saying what he thought.

“Hermione you’re not saying . . . we don’t have to . . . I was just saying that . . . don’t want to push you . . . love you too much.” Hermione almost laughed at the broken thoughts that were coming out of Ron's mouth. But she knew that he was genuinely concerned that she might only be saying it because of the war and he wanted her to know that he wasn’t just trying to get laid.

“Ron, look at me. Please?” Hermione said, tenderly raising his head so she could look into his eyes. “I have loved you since I was 12, been in love with you since I was 14. I have seen you at your best and at your worse, and I have slept next to you in a tent for the last 10 months. I am not saying this without months, years really, of thought behind it. You are the only man I would offer myself to. The only one. I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I want to be with you in every possible way,” Hermione said. She shifted so her chest was pressed into his causing him to draw in a large breath and sending a rush of blood below his waist.

“You mean it, don’t you?” Ron asked, as his eyes shifted from the crisp cobalt that Hermione knew and loved, to a deeper sapphire that Hermione found she loved more. She could feel his ache for her against her hip and his muscular chest against hers. She knew she would have to leave to take care for herself if Ron wouldn’t. This was too much even for her to handle.

“Ron, just love me,” Hermione said, giving Ron a coy smile. Ron moved slowly towards her as she said these words. But the moment his lips hit hers, both their worlds changed. The passion from the words that Hermione had said filled them both. The dam that held their emotions back had broken and they both gave in.

Ron shifted on the bed so that he was laying on top of her, holding himself up with his forearms. Hermione put her arms behind Ron's neck as their tongues stroked each other. In all their years as friends, for the first time neither minded losing to the other.

Hermione moved a little and Ron stopped and looked at her. “Am I hurting you? I didn’t mean to press you down. I’m so sorry,” Ron said, moving off Hermione completely. His face was bright red. He looked a little nervous.

“No, Ron, I was trying to get more of your weight on me,” Hermione said, blushing and slowly pulling Ron more firmly on top of her. “I like the feeling of you, on top of me, on a bed, pressing me down into the mattress,” Hermione said, before kissing him again. Ron couldn’t think when she was doing that.

Hermione pulled at Ron's t-shirt and he broke contact so she could take his shirt off. Their emotions were raw but the feelings and the love and trust that was there kept embarrassment and nervousness out of their actions.

“Never again will I say playing Quidditch is a bad thing,” Hermione muttered as Ron's lips hit the pulse point on Hermione’s neck. Her hands moved to his back. She liked the way his muscular back moved under her hands. Hermione felt like her body and Ron's both knew how to move against the other without a thought.

“Let me look at you for a moment, alright?” Hermione asked. Ron stopped kissing her neck and laid on his back. He moved his hands behind his head not knowing where else to put them. Hermione sat up and let her eyes move over him.

His chest didn’t bulge. It was made up of long, lean muscles. Hermione liked that. He needed a few good meals but Hermione knew now that wasn’t a problem. Like his chest, his arms were long and lean, just the right size to wrap around her body. Ron had little chest hair, something Hermione was thankful for, just a trail leading from just above his navel down under his jeans.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Hermione said, breathless from just looking at him. She moved so she was stranding Ron's waist. Slowly Hermione's hands traced the contours of Ron's chest. She felt her body respond to the groans and growls she received from Ron. When her finger grazed Ron’s nipple, his head moved a little deeper into the pillow.

“Like that do you?” Hermione couldn’t help but smirk at her ability to get this type of reaction from Ron.

Ron just reached up and tweaked Hermione's nipple. Hermione let out a soft moan.

“Like that do you?” Ron said with a mirrored smirk.

“You can have your fun after; let me play for a moment,” Hermione said, giving Ron a look that made him even harder, something he wasn’t aware could happen.

“Trust me, ‘Mione, if I have any more fun, this will be over quickly,” Ron said giving a real laugh that warmed Hermione’s heart and send waves of liquid heat to her middle. The fact he called her ‘Mione again made it even better.

Hermione lowered her head and flicked Ron's nipple with her tongue. Hermione knew she wanted him to do that to her so she was hoping he would like it too. She was not disappointed at Ron's reaction. His hands moved to Hermione's hips and he gave a moan that Hermione wanted to hear again. She kissed his chest until he couldn’t take it anymore. With the grace and quickness that Quidditch training and the last year had given him, he flipped Hermione onto her back.

Hermione could see by the look in his eyes that he was on the edge and needed to focus on her so he could cool down a bit. Hermione helped Ron pull the jumper off her body. Hermione hadn’t put a bra on after she changed and Ron looked at her half naked form.

Ron's lips closed around one of Hermione's nipples as one hand played with her other breast; his other hand was lightly rubbing the small of Hermione's back in both a comforting and arousing way.

“You’re so perfect,” Ron said, shifting his lips from one nipple to the other. Hermione was arching into him and moaning softly. She had never felt like this before, like she was on fire.

Ron lifted his lips back to Hermione's neck for a moment. He was pressing his chest against hers moving just a little causing them to rub together. Hermione was more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

“Can I see you?” Hermione asked in a lusty voice. Ron had never heard that tone from Hermione before but wanted to hear it again.

Ron moved his hands to the waist of his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down in one quick movement before modesty got the better of him.

Hermione's eyes widened. He was strong and masculine and remarkable. Hermione felt herself get turned on even more just by looking at him. He was bigger than she had expected and his coarse hair was the same coppery colour she dreamed it would be.

“You’re beautiful,” Hermione whispered. Ron's face turned a deep red. She knew he was self conscious but he really was beautiful. She felt she could look at him forever and still find new things about his body. His legs, like his arms and chest, were long and lean.

“How . . . how big are you?” Hermione asked as her mind went into overdrive trying to think how he was going to fit inside her body. She knew he would somehow but wasn’t quite sure how. For the first time since they had came into this room, Hermione felt a little worried.

“About 8 inches,” Ron said with both pride and a little awkwardness. The look on Hermione face told him she was a little worried about him being inside her. “I would use a shrinking spell but we both know I would most likely make it disappear,” Ron said with a little grin.

Hermione laughed, releasing the tension she felt. Hermione liked the fact that even during their first time they could still laugh. They were still able to excite the passion of the other and bring a smile to their face at the same time. It makes it better, makes it more loving.

“Do you . . . do you want to . . . umm maybe . . . touch me?” Ron asked, trying to sound masculine but squeaking just a little. Hermione looked in his eyes and found that she needed to touch him. She had no choice in the matter. Her body had cut off her brain’s ability to think.

There was a drop of pearly white liquid forming on the very tip. Hermione smeared it around causing a deep moan from Ron. Hermione was surprised at how silky he was. She had never thought it would feel this way. It was warm and smooth and yet felt like steel. Hermione had never felt anything like this before.

“Show me how to make you . . .” Hermione said, after a few moments of just lightly touching him. She didn’t like not knowing what she was doing.

Hermione took Ron's hardened cock in her small hand. Ron put his hand over hers. He started moving his hand showing Hermione the speed and grip he liked. He removed his hand letting Hermione keep doing it on her own. The feel of Hermione’s hand stroking him made Ron's eyes roll back in his head.

All the years he had touched himself, all the times he had thought of her, nothing compared to this moment. Then Hermione moved down his chest. She licked him from his base to the head of his throbbing cock. She took Ron into her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base for what she couldn’t fit.

“Oh God . . . Hermione,” Ron said through gritted teeth.

It worried her at first when his hands snaked into her hair. She had heard stories about guys forcing themselves down girl’s throats but Ron didn’t push her forward, he just rested them there rubbing her ever so slightly. She might hate her hair but she knew Ron loved it.

Hermione could feel a small change in Ron and knew he was right on the edge. She didn’t know if she wanted Ron to come in her mouth. She didn’t think she was ready for that yet. But she didn’t have time to react. It was far from perfect and Hermione choked a few times but Ron had never felt anything so wonderful. Hermione didn’t think it was bad either for a first time.

Ron reached down and pulled Hermione up next to him. He threw his boxers over himself so he wouldn’t make too much of a mess. He had lost his power of speech but couldn’t let himself come in Hermione's mouth without permission. It wouldn’t be fair to her.

Hermione watched Ron's face closely. She heard her name spill from his lips, something she didn’t expect; it made it better. She saw the intensity, the love, and the passion that was there. Hermione's pride swelled a little because he looked like that, felt that good from something she had done to him. Ron softened a moment later and pulled Hermione down and kissed her deeply. Hermione used her wand to cast a cleaning charm.

“I didn’t want to without telling you first. I couldn’t do that to you,” Ron said, with a look on his face that made Hermione fell in love with him again.

“Thank you. I . . . just thank you,” Hermione said, moving her body closer to Ron's. A little shocked about how quickly she seemed to get use to holding and seeing a naked Ron. He was too beautiful and she loved and trusted him too much to be scared. It was a part of her life now; naked Ron. She was ok with that. Though having him see her was just a little scary.

“‘Mione, why are you shaking? Are you cold . . . did I do something?” Ron asked. Hermione knew she would have to work on making him not always second guess the two of them. For tonight though. she would let it go.

“I’m a little scared of you seeing me naked. I mean I’m nothing really special and you’re so perfect. What if you don’t want me?” Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Hermione, I’m the insecure one, remember? If you say things like that I will start to think you are taking my job,” Ron said trying to tease her. Hermione lowered her head and started to cry.

“Hermione look at me.” She didn’t look up. “Please?” There was something almost desperate in Ron's voice. Hermione looked up.

“I have never, not wanted you in the last 6 years. I haven’t gone a night without you in my dreams. You are what I measure everyone else against. Please don’t ever say I won’t want you.” With those words Ron pulled her in for a scorching kiss. Hermione fell deep into the kiss letting Ron's tongue erase the worries from her mind.

“Let me see the rest you?” Ron asked, against the skin of Hermione's neck. Hermione undid the fly on her jeans and removed them. Ron's eyes moved to the black knickers that covered her. Hermione let Ron get his fill of the sight of her, though the way he looked at her made her feel that he would never get his fill. She liked that feeling. Hermione reached down and removed her knickers letting Ron be the first man to look at her fully naked form.

“Never again do I want to hear you say you are not beautiful. You are the most beautiful, exquisite, sensual, perfect thing I have ever seen. Never again do I hear you say your not,” Ron said, with a look that made Hermione breathe a little harder as her arousal grew. The force of his words rocked Hermione to the core.

Ron pulled back and just looked at her. Something about her just took his breath away. She was better than any dream he ever had.

“‘Mione, I will do everything in my power to make you feel like you are being worshipped. I never want you to feel any less than that. I never want you to feel used or mistreated or unloved. My touch will always be a sign of my devotion to you,” Ron whispered into Hermione neck as he bent to place a tender kiss there.

Ron could see that Hermione curls were damp between her legs. The fact it was he who did that made his limp cock start twitching again. Ron made eye contact with Hermione before touching her. Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head.

Ron moved Hermione legs open slowly and sat between them. He was half hard again from just looking at her. Slowly Ron parted Hermione's folds and tried to remember the things his brothers told him over the years. He had never done this before.

“I don’t really have a map here, ‘Mione, so a little help would be great,” Ron said in a thick, lust-filled voice. Hermione brought her fingers down and showed Ron just the right spots to hit. Ron slipped a long finger inside of her and he heard a gasp.

“Want me to stop?” Ron asked, stilling his movements.

“Do and I will hex you,” Hermione said arching into Ron's hand. She couldn’t help it, this felt too good despite the little bit of pain from the stretching Ron was doing. Ron added a second finger and Hermione bucked her hips hand. Ron couldn’t help it he needed to taste her.

Ron moved so he was laying flat on the bed and moved his tongue were his thumb was a moment before. Hermione hadn’t seen Ron move and almost broke his eardrums with the scream she gave. Ron looked up and saw Hermione's eyes closed and her head thrown back. He knew it was from pleasure, not pain, so he continued.

His tongue seemed to be programmed like his hands had been and knew the spots to hit. His finger slowly opened Hermione out in preparation to what would come next. Hermione came with a hoarse cry.

The fact that it was his name on her lips, it was him who did this to her made Ron feel like he might be the luckiest man on the earth. Hermione's face showed almost a confidence that Ron found so sexy he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her leg. There was passion, love, lust and need in her face. When Hermione stopped clutching his fingers, Ron looked up. Hermione wasn’t moving.

Ron moved quickly to the head of the bed and shook Hermione.

“Come on, ‘Mione. You can’t die like this,” Ron almost cried as he tried to wake Hermione up. This was not the reaction he wanted. “You can not die on me. We just survived a war. You cannot die because I touched you,” Ron said almost in tears.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ron. Ron scooped her up and hugged her tight to him. He thought with the war over, he wouldn’t have to worry if she was alive or not anymore. Leave it to Hermione to defy expectations.

“What the bloody hell just happened?” Ron asked pulling away just enough so he could look at her. Hermione turned bright red.

“I should have told you. I sometimes pass out if I have a really strong one or go without one for a while,” Hermione said turning red and biting her lip. “I never thought about it before. I never had someone with me when I have one,” Hermione said mortified that she had just passed out with Ron.

“Hermione, this is an example of something you tell your boyfriend beforehand. I thought I lost you,” Ron said pulling her back into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it. What you were doing felt too good.” Ron smiled against Hermione’s neck causing her to laugh.

“You always said I was a smart mouth.” Ron pulled back and kissed her before lying down and looking at her. Hermione glanced down and saw that despite her ‘close call’, Ron was extremely hard again.

“Ron, can I ask you a question?” Hermione asked lying down next to Ron.

“Always, ‘Mione,” Ron answered.

“Do you want to be a virgin anymore?” Hermione asked, with a blush any Weasley would be proud of.

“Not really,” Ron answered, knowing that Hermione would be the woman to change that.

“Me either,” Hermione said, moving a little closer to Ron. She put her arms around Ron's neck. “I would only do this with you, you know that, right?” Hermione asked, looking into Ron's eyes.

“As long as you know that is true with me too,” Ron said, kissing the tip of Hermione’s nose playfully.

“Good, because once we do this there is no going back, no one else, just you and me forever,” Hermione said in an almost bashful voice. She wanted it so much that it hurt.

“I’m going to last like three minutes and it will hurt you,” Ron said casting his eyes down.

“True, but I think the fact that I don’t care tells me you’re the only one I could do this with,” Hermione said giving him a quick kiss. “Don’t get too disappointed if I can’t . . . finish . . . just enjoy your first time and you can make me feel good later.” Hermione brushed the hair out of Ron's eyes.

“But I want you to come and like it,” Ron said, not liking the thought of Hermione not enjoying what they were going to do.

“Ron, this had nothing to do with us . . . It is just nature. I don’t want you to be so worried about me you forget to enjoy it. Please just enjoy this one. We will have many, many, many more times to perfect it,” Hermione said smiling. Ron didn’t smile back, he just pulled Hermione into a kiss that made her forget everything else in the world. Hermione reached for her wand sitting on the bedside table and cast a Contraceptive Charm.

Ron moved so he was over Hermione and used his fingers in a last ditch effort to stretch her. He moved his weight to his forearms and, settling down, pressed his hardness into his and Hermione's belly.

“Before I make love to you, I need to say something; I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I always will,” Ron said watching the tears form in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione brought her hand up and cupped Ron's face. “I love you too, Ron. So badly,” she said, kissing him and moving so her legs were around his waist. Ron brought one hand down and guided himself so the tip of his cock was pressing against Hermione's entrance.

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck once more and kissed him as he moved inside her fully in one movement shredding the last barrier between them. Hermione cried into Ron's mouth. Ron pulled his head back and put his face into the crook of Hermione's neck.

“I’m so sorry . . . so, so sorry, ‘Mione,” Ron said, not moving even with his instinct telling him too. He knew he couldn’t stay like that much longer, when Hermione did something that Ron would never forget; she moved her hips.

Hermione slowly felt her body relax to Ron's invasion. She felt full and fully whole. It was painful but there was quite a bit of pleasure too, more than she had expected.

“Oh, fuck . . . Hermione, tell me I can move . . . please?” Ron growled out as waves of pleasure ripped through him.

“Move. Please move,” Hermione said, shifting her hips again. Ron withdrew and moved back into her earning a deep moan from her, the first that was more pleasure than pain. Ron started off slowly. He built the pace, faster and deeper, and after a few moments Hermione started moving her hips in time with his.

The feeling both had was one of connection, lust and love. It was better than any book or any fight. It was the joining of two souls that had wanted it for so long and at this point needed it.

“So close,” Hermione whispered, surprising Ron. He knew he had only a handful of strokes left and gave everything he had until he felt Hermione lose herself and come undone against him. He fell apart the moment she did.

Ron continued to thrust through their orgasms. It was just what he felt was right. Once he had nothing left to give he rolled on his side and pulled Hermione as close as he could get her. He didn’t care that they both needed a shower or that they were sticky.

“I lost a brother tonight,” Ron said, looking at Hermione. Tears move to his eyes as the reality set in. Only with Hermione could he let himself go enough to feel this. Hermione didn’t say anything. She just brought her hand up and rested it on the side of Ron's neck and cheek.

“He was a prat but a good bloke, you know? He taught me a lot growing up. How to get out of garden duty, how to get food before dinner, how to stand up for family, how to protect the ones you love. He loved his family so much even if he picked on all of us,” Ron laughed through his tears. Hermione used her thumb to wipe them away. Ron kissed the side of Hermione's hand, letting the tears fall.

“He told me that you and I were meant for each other. He would talk with me when I needed it. One of the few times he didn’t pick on me was when we would sit in my room talking about you or Katie. He loved her so much,” Ron said closing his eyes as a few more tears fell. Hermione's heart was breaking at the pain Ron was in.

“He always called you his little sister when we were together. He said you and Ginny were his sisters. And as the older brother it was his job to make sure the blokes that loved them treated them right. He loved you. He wanted the best for you like any brother would. He told me once you are a Weasley with or without red hair and freckles,” Ron whispered. With these words, the unshed tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Ron used his hand to wipe them away.

“He was my family too. You all are,” Hermione said in a small voice.

Ron held on to Hermione for dear life that night. He needed her and she needed him. Ron knew he needed to fall apart before he could get back to life but he was glad he and Hermione could fall apart together.


End file.
